An Unexpected Chance
by ImACuteGeek
Summary: When Kurt Hummel heard the words "Time Travel", he could only think of one thing: Seeing his mother one last time. However, as he'll soon find out, doing that is a lot more complicated then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"LETS HEAR IT FOR FREEDOM!"

Everyone at the party erupted in cheer as Noah Puckerman cried out those words. Some of them even threw their plastic cups in the air; causing a mixture of soda, red bull, and beer to go flying into the air. Under any other circumstances, Kurt Hummel would have covered his head and ran out of the crowd to avoid the sticky fluids from getting in his perfect hair. But this time, he stood his ground. It was a graduation party. He had been uptight almost all of his life. Time to have some real fun. Just as the sweet droplets came down, Kurt looked up to the night sky and closed his eyes. As the rain of party drinks fell down upon him, Kurt began to feel that he was truly relaxing for the first time since his fight with Blaine.

Chapter One

It was 11:30 PM and the party was still going strong. Music was blaring both inside of the house and in the back yard. Kurt found it astonishing that he hadn't been shoved into the pool yet. Then again, the fact that several football players were watching his back might have helped with that. And that group didn't just consist of Puck, Mike Chang, and his stepbrother Finn. There was one more jock on his side.

"'Sup, Hummel."

David Karofsky sat down in the lawn chair next to Kurt. Even though he wasn't completely out of the closet yet, Dave looked more comfortable with himself then he had ever been during high school. He leaned back in the chair and sipped some experimental mixture of unknown drinks.

"Hey David." Kurt replied "I'm glad you convinced me to come. I really needed this."

"Thought you would. From what Finn told me it sounded like you needed some fresh air after staying in your room for so long."

A small spark of depression appeared in Kurt's chest. The feeling was apparent on this face.

"Oh... Shit. Too soon... Sorry, Kurt, I-"

"No, no, it's Ok." Said Kurt as he quickly suppressed the lump in his chest. "It's been almost a month. I need to move on."

Dave kept eye contact with Kurt a few seconds longer. As if to get a glimpse of his real feelings, then he relaxed and looked forward at the swimming pool filled with half-drunken graduates.

"Can I try that?" asked Kurt after a short silence.

"What, this?" Dave held up his plastic cup. "I don't know, man... it's pretty strong."

"What's in it?"

"Mountain Dew, Monster, and vodka."

"Sounds, good." said Kurt as he began to reach over. David quickly pulled his cup back.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure this will bitch-slap you into next week. The strongest I've seen you drink tonight is a Shirley Temple mixed with a shot of wine cooler."

"Karofsky, I have been up-tight since freshmen year. It's time for me to let loose."

David raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing... It's just that I've never seen you talk like this. It's kinda cute."

The alcohol was probably getting to Karofsky more then he let on.

"-Shut up and give me your drink."

After a short last laugh, David hand Kurt his cup.

Kurt looked down into the light green fluid. With a deep breath, he brought it to his mouth and chugged two large gulps. The burn of the vodka was immediate. Kurt quickly lurched forward and coughed, almost spilling the drink. David took the drink away and lightly patted Kurt's back while laughing.

"What did I tell you, Hummel?"

"...Bitch-slap..." Was all Kurt could muster out.

"You got it."

Kurt could feel the alcohol begin to kick in. It wasn't much but he felt more relaxed.

"... Could you get me a watered-down version of that stuff?" Asked Kurt as soon as his voice came back.

Karofsky raised an eyebrow but eventually smiled.

"Well aren't you the tough guy."

And with one more pat on the back, David got up from his chair and entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, now there's some fireworks!"<p>

The Doctor just barely managed to get his arm away from the small explosion on the console.

"Rory, fix the quantum stabilization matrix!-"

"- The what?"

The young, skinny man, who was gripping onto the railing on the other side of the control room, looked at the Timelord as if he had just grown antennas; then looked to his wife, Amy Pond, who looked equally confused. The Doctor kept forgetting how primitive the human mind was when it came to time travel.

"Oh bloody he- turn the big grey fossett handle until the meter says 56.29 and not and inch more!"

"What happens if it goes over?" Asked Amy. It was getting harder and harder to hear over the sound of the alarms going off.

"We recreate the Big Bang!"

Suddenly, a new alarm started ringing. The Doctor ran around the console to the view screen. After pressing a few buttons, his face turned even more pale then it already was.

"Crash landing! Brace for impact!"

All three of them ran to the railing and rapped their arms around it for dear life. A second later, the ship slammed to a halt, leaned forward about thirty degrees, then fell back to the normal level. For a short while, the ship was completely silent.

"Well..." Said the Doctor as he slowly got up to his feet "at least the alarms have stopped...Peace and quite... I hate the quite..."

As the Doctor went back over to the view screen, Rory helped Amy up who had lost her grip in the initial impact and fell down the steps.

"Any idea what caused that?" He asked.

"I have a number of ideas." Replied the Doctor "Each more unlikely then the next."

"Well then what's the most likely idea?" Asked Amy. Her Scottish temper was starting to come out.

"Most likely?... The most likely is that someone forced us to come here... or something... either way, the Tardis was brought here against her will. It's almost like something plucked us from the air and dragged us down."

"What could do something like that?"

"That, Pond, I have idea what the answer is..."

"Ok, so let's get this straight." Said Rory as he helped Amy over to the chair by the console "We are dealing with an object or being that can just _pluck _a Tardis out of the time vortex and we have no idea what this thing is or what else it's capable of?..."

The Doctor looked over at his two companions and gave them a brilliant smile.

"Didn't I promise you good times?"

With that, the Doctor went over to the front door of the ship and pulled the double-doors open. A soft gust of warm summer night air came into the ship. Following the breeze was the faint sound of LMFAO's "Rock Party Anthem".

"Sounds like somebody's having a party." Said the Doctor as he started to dance with the music.

Amy looked over at the view screen where the coordinates were still on display.

"June third, 2012. Lima, Ohio."

"Perfectly normal American small town during a perfectly normal graduation night." Said the Doctor as he straightened his jacket.

"What are the chances are of something going horribly wrong here?"

Almost on cue, the sound of a glass bottle being broken was heard in the alley way a short distance from the Tardis and what followed was an unearthly shriek that was defiantly not human.

The Doctor immediately ran towards the sounds. How could he pass this up?


	2. Chapter 2

The party was getting a little too crazy for Kurt so he decided to go for a walk. He wouldn't be gone long. Just long enough to get the ringing out of his head. Maybe the fresh air would sober him up a little too. He got about two blocks away from the house when he decided to take a quick break. He went into an alleyway between two houses and leaned against the side of one of them. It wasn't long until he heard the familiar sound of Karofsky's large sneakers scuff against the sidewalk. Kurt was about to order him back to the party but something made him stop himself. It could have been the alcohol but for some reason, he wanted to be in David's company.

Kurt poked his head out of the alleyway and waved.

"You following me, Karofsky?" Asked Kurt as Dave came over and leaned on the opposite wall

"I didn't even know you were out." The jock slurred as he took a quick sip of beer out of the bottle he was holding.

"Sure... You've been watching me all night and you didn't know I'd left..."

Kurt held out his hand and Karofsky handed him the bottle. When Kurt took hold of it, the tips of their fingers brushed against each other. A small wave of heat and slight anxiety flared up in Kurt. David must have had a similar feeling because he quickly pulled his hand back and almost made Kurt drop the bottle. Kurt couldn't hold in the question any longer.

"What's holding you back, David?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You know what I mean. It's obvious what you're feeling. Why don't you just drop the walls and embrace who you are?"

Karofsky looked down at his sneakers and moved the loose bits of gravel around with his feet.

"High school's over. You don't have to worry about labels anymore. And the real-world is a lot more open-minded 'bout people like us."

It looked like David was thinking of a thousand things at once. There was a long silence between the two. Then, Karofsky slowly looked Kurt strait in the eyes.

"You're right."

What happened next was too fast for Kurt to realize what was going on before it was too late. One second, Dave was leaning forward, the next, Kurt's lips were pressed up against his former bully's; making Kurt drop the beer bottle in the process.

At first, Kurt's stomach tightened as the memory of the first time this happened flashed into his mind. He was starting to push David away when he realized something. The first time Karofsky kissed Kurt, it was cold and out of pure lust. This was different. This kiss was soft, warm and passionate. Kurt began to loosen his hold on David's forearms and let his hands slide up the jocks biceps, over his shoulders, and his fingers locked together at the back of David's neck. The fourth of July was going on inside of Kurt's head. Everything was slowly evaporating until he felt that the only thing in the world was this moment. Could these feelings be real? Was it just the vodka? Was Kurt just really lonely?... Did it matter?

All that Kurt felt needed to matter right then was this kiss.

Karofsky took a step forward and pressed Kurt up against the wall. Kurt could almost feel David's heart beat against his chest. Things were heating up fast.

Suddenly, there was noise that came from further into the alleyway. A slight rattling; like a broken wooden wind-chime blowing in the breeze. Something about that noise made a chill go up Kurt's spine. He had heard that sound before. But from where?

Kurt heard the sound again. It was louder now. This made Kurt break the kiss and look to where the sounds were coming from.

Nothing. Only darkness.

"What's wrong." Mumbled David as he started to make a trail of small kisses down the side of Kurt's face and neck. It took all of Kurt's willpower not to give in to the arousal. On thing was for sure, Karofsky was one hell of a kisser when he actually tried.

"I think somethings over there." Said Kurt.

"Ignore it." Whispered the jock.

"Dave, please, just look for a second."

Kurt had to pushed against David's chest for a moment before he eventually stopped giving Kurt a hickey and looked over into the darkness.

"I don't see anything." Slurred Karofsky "Maybe you're more drunk then you think."

"I could have sworn that I heard something..."

Kurt took a few steps closer to the black void. As he got closer, he was slowly able to make out an outline of something.

"What the..."

Then, without warning, the thing in the darkness jolted forward with incredible speed and swung some sort of curved blade at Kurt which he tried to dodge. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't fast enough and the blade sliced clean through his shirt and into his skin. Kurt fell back and grabbed his stomach were a small stream of blood began to flow out. The cut didn't feel very deep but that didn't stop the burning sensation.

The thing looked more or less human, aside from some major exceptions. It's skin was a dark violet color. It's long, thick black hair flowed down to it's knees. It's bright golden eyes seemed to create their own light. Most prominent of all...it had four arms. One of which held the fearsome blade the had injured Kurt. The creature raised the blade over it's head, preparing to strike the finishing blow. Kurt tried to get up but when he moved, the burning increased tenfold and he fell back down onto the sidewalk. Kurt prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly, just as the creature was about to attack, a beer bottle came from behind Kurt which struck the creature in the face, shattering on impact. The creature let out an inhuman shriek and staggered back while covering it's face.

"Come on! Get up!" Yelled Karofsky as he hoisted Kurt up from under his arms. Kurt let out a loud painful groan as the burning became even more intense. His legs started to buckle but Karofsky held him up and made Kurt move as fast as he could. Just as they exited the alleyway, the two boys almost ran into a man with jet-black hair and a very odd attire.

"Whoa, everything Ok?" Asked the stranger.

The man immediately noticed Kurt's cut and opened the rip in the shirt even more to get a better look. Kurt's need of personal boundaries made him take a painful step back. Karofsky was about to protest when two new strangers appeared. There was a woman with long red hair and a skinny man.

"It's Ok, he's a doctor." Said the woman.

This made Kurt relax somewhat but he still felt David's tight grip around his waist, as if he was ready to jerk the boy away at a moments notice.

The doctor quickly reached into his coat and pulled out an object that almost looked out-of-this-world. It was a metal contraption only a few inches long with small, thick, metal prong-like things on the end and a green light in the center of the prongs. The doctor waved the instrument over the cut for a few seconds while it was making a high-pitched buzzing noise. Then, he flipped it up and looked at the side it.

"There's a small amount of phosphorus pentoxide in your cut." Concluded the doctor "You're lucky you're not burning from the inside out right now."

"... It sure feels like it..." muttered Kurt.

Right then, another scream erupted within the alleyway. The doctor's two companions took a few steps back but the doctor held his ground. He straitened up and looked into the dark. He aimed his contraption into the alleyway and made it do that buzzing sound again. Another shriek was heard.

"Where are your vehicles?" Asked the doctor.

"Um, our cars are at a party about two blocks away" replied Karofsky while he helped Kurt get a little further away from the alleyway.

"Too far. Follow me if you want to live."

The doctor nudged Karofsky forward. The jock quickly got the message and helped Kurt get into a slow run as they moved away from the alleyway. A second later, the violet creature burst out of the alley but stumbled around for a moment. The glass from the beer bottle was embedded into the creatures face. The red-haired girl ran back to Karofsky and put Kurt's other arm over her shoulder, making them able to run faster.

"Come on, kid! Use those feet!"

Kurt tried to move faster but the movement of his lower abs made him feel like a bonfire had erupted in his gut. The pain was so bad that Kurt began to see a thick, black frame envelope his vision. Before Kurt knew it, he was blacking out. The last thing he saw was a dark blue door being opened.


End file.
